Against The Grain
by Rosaroma
Summary: Sheldon is perceptive and seeing as Penny is downplaying a migraine he will have none of it. Shenny & Humour.
1. Evening Evaporation

**White Asparagus Triangulation. I own nothing but my migraine.**  
><strong>**

'We were young and very much in love,' mock emotionally she turns to him.  
>'But we could only communicate through a time-traveling mailbox at my lake house.' Penny finishes noting the realisation in his expression with an evil smirk.<p>

'It's not enough that you made me watch that film, now you mock me with it?' he asks glaring. Penny stifles the urge to laugh as her head is aching but grins serenely. Pissing Sheldon off is sincerely one of her greatest hobbies, but damn if her head wasn't trying to end her.

'Sheldon, sweetie. If they want to be together, you're not going to change it. At least, not for the better.' His eye twitches. She knows he wants to be better than her in every field, but relationships are not, his field. There not really her field either, at least not in a long term sense. But she would like to think she knows a heck lot more than him.

'I resent that you assume my meddling, will only draw negative ends to any relationship they may be experiencing,' he says closing the laptop. The truth is Penny's not sure what his meddling might conclude in, but it wouldn't be a success.

Sheldon glances at her coffee table, he's processing the possibility she's been robbed, shoulders tensing up.  
>'Penny, might I suggest tidy-'<br>She rolls her eyes at what he wants to say and then regrets it. 'No,' she says trying to rub the pain away, but making it worse.

Walking over to Penny and edging back and forth to find somewhere to place his laptop Sheldon settles on a pile of shirts on the kitchen top.

'Penny, are you feeling alright?' he asks having noted her amplified impatience.

Her eyes are sleepy and her face is flushed as she nods but winces, 'Migraine.'

'Oh.'

Penny can see the cogs turn in Sheldon's head as he looks at her with concern. 'Might I suggest a deep massage, ice wrap or other homeopathic remedy. Although if you happen to possess a drink rich in vitamin C, this is theorised to help…' Penny raises her hand to halt the onslaught.

'Sheldon, stop talking.' He purses his lips but leans back and forth as though he wanted to say more.  
>'Sorry,' he mouths inducing the need to roll her eyes again, except that it would hurt too much. He looks at the freezer and then to the sofa, his eyes darting back again. Figuring resignation is the escape Penny resists the urge to nod but lies down. He's some kind of genius to be sure, but how does he do as doctor?<p>

Before she can reach for the blanket he lifts it and covers her. Fairly speechless Penny sinks into the sofa and lets him tuck it under her feet. Probable factors are that he thinks her incapable of laying it down straight.  
>Not wanting to think much further because of the nerves it was killing, she lets her head rest in the cushions. 'Thank you, Sheldon.'<p>

Sheldon nods standing, he's glad she at least possesses a soft blanket. The fabric seems adequate to keep her warm. Turning back towards the freezer he opens the drawers, systematically searching for ice. Finding small ice umbrellas, (rather negating the cube aspect of the name,) he pours them onto a clean towel.

Thinking of the symptoms of migraines Sheldon realises the lights are too high, and goes to dim them. How typical of Penny to become sick, no doubt drinking too much and not sleeping enough. Though perhaps her hours have been a little excessive at the cheesecake factory recently. Finding a satisfactory level for the lights, he realises Penny has fallen asleep.

Standing awkwardly in her apartment holding the towel of ice he considers what the protocol is. Sheldon had never reached the social occasion of a woman falling asleep with _him_ in her apartment.

Feeling tensely out of place he puts the ice pack on the table. Finding a scrap of paper he scribbles down his apologies for leaving her while she is feeling sick. And as an afterthought adds his work number for any further assistance.

Slipping his laptop off the counter Sheldon edges around the piles of debris and opens her door. Coming face to face with Leonard he steels his expression from any eye rolling, a gesture he is sure he has acquired from observing Penny's behaviour.

'Sheldon?' Leonard says looking from his tall roommate, to Penny's darkened apartment and then to the ceiling as though trying to solve complicated math. Rubbing his head he steps back to let Sheldon close the door.  
>'Leonard?' he says in the same tone, walking past him towards their apartment.<p>

'What, why, _Penny?_' Leonard squeaks.  
>Sheldon looks back at his word challenged friend and takes minute pity on him. 'Penny is sleeping. She has a migraine.'<p>

Leonard nods his head and looks as though he may go to comfort her. Sheldon holds back comments on his pathetic nature and walks past Howard and Raj. Going into his room he clenches his fists at the thought of Leonard annoying Penny whilst she's ill, why does he always feel the need to interfere? Straightening various paraphernalia Sheldon pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrates on inanimate things.

Although he reasons (as this doesn't rid her from his mind,) worrying over a dear friend is not uncommon. If anything it is one of the symptoms of friendship Penny mentioned, to care if the other is being harassed. Sheldon isn't as socially adept as his friends, but he notices things they thought he wouldn't. Leonard's behaviour is one of those things.

* * *

><p>Waking up a few hours later in the darkness Penny can hear ripping wind outside the window. She fumbles for the lamp switch. Sheldon must have turned the lights off. Squinting at the table she notes a dripping towel. Her head is scorching hot. Padding to the window she pulls it open and flops back onto the sofa. Hoping the scrap of paper explains the pooling damp she holds it into the light over head.<p>

In Sheldon's own way he'd managed to offer his help, apologise and evaporate all in one note. Letting it float back onto the table she lay her head back down.  
>Hearing the shuffle of feet in the hall she hopes it's not Leonard's daily visit. She wishes he didn't feel the need to ingratiate himself daily, even after they had broken up.<p>

But then there is a soft _tap tap tap_ 'Penny,' whispered through the door. She wonders when he'd decided to become so _considerate?_ She recalls him dressed as the flash trying to positively break her door down and give her a heart attack.

**AN: review and cure my migraine! :)**


	2. Deferential Doctor

**A two week migraine returns me to you. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<br>_But then there is a soft _tap tap tap_ 'Penny,' whispered through the door. She wonders when he'd decided to become so considerate? She recalls him dressed as the flash trying to positively break her door down and give her a heart attack._

* * *

><p>What greeted Sheldon from the other side of the door was a shaky, unstable version of his small feminine friend. Her pale face looked up at him, unreadable in the dark.<p>

'Penny, you don't look your usual bright self,' he said in an almost stage whisper.

'That's because I'm not, Sheldon,' she whispered back shaking her head sarcastically and then regretting it. 'Are you coming in?' she asked opening the door a bit further but not wanting to let the light from the hall in. He blocked most of it where he stood.

He nodded waving a package she assumed contained food. Whenever Sheldon wanted something he brought food. 'You're through the enemy gate, now what's up Sheldon?'

He turned on her perplexed, 'We're not enemies Penny.'

Again Penny was taken aback by something small he had done. With her cheeks glowing in the dark she just nodded minutely and pulled her dressing gown tighter around her. Sheldon noticed the open window, giving only a cursory notice to Pennys squeak he sealed it shut again, preventing the appaling amount of cold air that was attacking his friend moments before.

Clicking the door shut as quietly as she could they sat on the sofa and she pulled her feet up.

'I brought you something,' he produced a sealed pair of earplugs and a large pair of aviators from the package. Penny's eyes swivelled questioningly. 'You own aviators?' she asked incredulous.

'Of course. Should such a moment arise I am prepared for fifty seven different costume variations,' he finished matter of fact. Penny imagined several of these variations as he placed the ear plugs on her table but, came back to herself as he slipped the glasses onto her face. Sheldon was entirely unconscious of his fingers brushing her cheeks as he carefully slipped them under her hair. 'I think reduced light levels would be the best thing for you, and rest,' Sheldon said.  
>Penny brushed hair behind her ear feeling where his fingers had just drawn a line.<p>

His Man-Bot tshirt hugged over his broad shoulders. But then the silence broke.

'Now, while you're lying here doing nothing, you should sing me soft kitty,' he said tucking his legs up in turn. He looked like a big soft praying mantis perched expectantly on the edge of her sofa like that.

'Sheldon, why would I want to sing you soft kitty? I'm the one who's sick.'

He turned to her cocking his head to one side, 'Bazinga.'

Her eyebrow arched at his joke but a smirk pulled at her mouth. The expression on his face said that should have been obvious. Sincerely she was just glad he wasn't going to make her sing it right now.

A pathetic scream shot up outside her apartment. There was a clatter and then something small ran into the door. The thud slid to the floor and she thought of going to look.

'What did you do to Howard?' she turned to Sheldon knowingly. He avoided eye contact and looked instead at his slippers.

Penny didn't expect him to be forthcoming. 'You know what, if it keeps him out of my apartment tonight I don't care.'

Sheldons eyes slid across to the girl slouching lower into her corner of the sofa. All peculiar perceived beauty and blonde curls. Her face was awfully pale even in the dark, but until she felt better it would remain that way.

Turning resolutely toward Penny he reached his hand out towards her face. Penny didn't notice for a moment but once his nearing form registered she froze. 'Sheldon?' He doesn't seem to hear her as he was concentrating.

Placing his gigantic hand over her forehead, Penny stared at his focused eyes. The blue of them is hovering on her face but she's sure he's just calculating temperature.

Seeing him this close of his own volition makes her heart speed up, and her head starts pounding again. Groaning she squints her eyes and Sheldon snaps out of it. His eyes blink to hers and he thinks to remove his palm from her face.

'Apologies, I wanted to ascertain your current temperature.' He tucks his hand under his arm.  
>'It seems perfectly adequate,' his cheeks turn slightly red.<p>

'Whackadoodle,' she says placing her hand on his sleeve. The tendons on his arm flex under her grasp but he smirks awkwardly until she moves away. Sheldons heart thrums in his chest, the sensation of Penny so near is not dissimilar to heartburn and yet he isn't completely adverse to the concept of her there. Sighing inwardly he remembers that Howard is slumped against Pennys door.

'I should alert Bernadette to Howard's location so she may retrieve him.' Sheldon made to stand and Penny stood too, wobbling towards him. Sheldon steadied her with his hand on her back. His breath caught, in the way it would when Penny looks up at him, all trust and long term friendship disagreement.

She is as ever the perplexing pain to his days, the challenge and definition of chaos theory. Something he didn't want to lose as his. Not only would his mind lose out but he suspected his emotions would complain in kind. She had counterbalanced something within him, and he felt he might fall over if she left. As irrational as it all was.

Penny sleepily registered that Sheldons hand hadn't moved from her back. The aching in her temple was subsiding, though perhaps she'd stood a moment too soon. 'Thanks Sweetie,' she said tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

Sheldon turned his head in time to catch the lips that came towards him. His face filled red from top to bottom and he shivered at the peculiarity of what he'd made happen. A disruption in the sequence of things, their routine now off kilter.

Slipping his hand off her back Sheldon backed away as though she might hit him. Flashbacks of pre eleven o' clock wake up calls ran through his mind. Eyebrows climb up his face and he mutters something before hastily opening Penny's door and standing on Howard. Yanking the body of his friend away from the door, Sheldon flung it shut before Penny could respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	3. Little Larceny

**Another migraine and Shenny returns. I own nothing except my migraines, and these I would like to return.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<br>_Slipping his hand off her back Sheldon backed away as though she might hit him. Flashbacks of pre eleven o' clock wake up calls ran through his mind. Eyebrows climb up his face and he mutters something before hastily opening Penny's door and standing on Howard. Yanking the body of his friend away from the door, Sheldon flung it shut before Penny could respond._

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>, Sheldon looked at the wall beside the front door. _Knock knock_, it came again. Broken from his thoughts he stood up. Opening the door Sheldon stood behind the contraption he'd built and spotted Leonard at the top of the stairs.

Leonard was met with a look of derision.

'Care to disarm your death ray so I can get into the apartment?' Leonard said when nothing changed after a moment.

'Not particularly and,' flicking the switch to disarm it Sheldon sighed, 'this is not a death ray.' He lifted it with both hands and put it under his arm to take it back inside. Leonard shrugged at Sheldons back as if it could have been anything.

'You realise it was pointed at Penny's room. You two fighting again?' Leonard deposited his keys in the bowl.

'No Leonard, we are not fighting. Penny is still sick, I went to see her.'

Leonard's face a little disbelieving.

'..and really it was two birds with one stone. I could check on Penny and allow my laser tracking system to test itself in my absence,' he poured hot chocolate into his favourite mug.

Leonard spotted Howard's prone body on the sofa, 'So it was successful...but whyy did it get Howard and not_ you_?' Leonard hid his disappointment thinly.

'I had a tag on my belt,' Sheldon explained. Leonard didn't offer any expression close to comprehension.

'It deflects sensory locking. Howard however did not,' Sheldon smiled as he added hot water. 'Though I must say considering his general height and weight I should adjust the propelled strength for future tests.'

Leonard cringed and thought it best if the death ray mysteriously found its way out of the building by morning.

Howard would help once he was conscious again.

* * *

><p>How could they have known how heavy the damn thing was going to be? Lugging it between them Leonard dropped it on Howard's foot. A hiss of pain shot out of Howard's mouth as he scrunched his face up.<p>

'Are you working _with_ the madman or against him?' Howard ground out clutching his just mangled foot.

'Just help me move this before he wakes up,' Leonard's voice was clipped, and as much as he wanted Sheldon to stay asleep he kept glancing at Penny's door as they made it out of the apartment.

'Good point,' Howard gripped it with all his tiny man strength.

Once Bernadette showed up and took Howard and the death ray to dispose of it, Leonard snuck back into the apartment and went to bed, not much sleep came.

* * *

><p>Sheldon shot up in bed, 'Danger, danger.'<p>

He opened his eyes groggily and surveyed his dark room. Nothing was out of place, no noises carrying from unusual locations. Penny wasn't in Leonard's room. He could be glad that was all over and done with. Shrugging he settled back into the covers and closed his eyes.

The problem was, when he closed his eyes, he saw Penny. The disruption sequence moment, they had experienced the prior evening. Sheldon considered her reaction, though of course there had been none, at least not in his presence. Would she speak to him now? Sheldon knew friends didn't kiss each other. Leonard and Penny had never been good friends and they kissed consistently.

He wrinkled his nose at this thought, rolled over and huffed at the bedding. Ridiculous emotions, his pillow agreed.

_Click_ the front door opened. Had Leonard been out somewhere? Feet padded across the floor and there was a knock on his door. Shifting his feet out and into his slippers Sheldon peeked out from his bedroom door.

'Penny?'

She pushed against his pyjama clad chest and entered his room.

'Your not meant to be in here Penny, no ones…' Sheldon was cut off by Penny's squint at his volume. Realising he was going to have to make an exception, Sheldon went back to his bed and sat on the edge indicating that Penny could do so also. Did this mean they were friends again?

Beaming a thank you, she perched on his bed and looked around at all the memorabilia. The glow of his bed side fish danced off the countless posters and film t-shirts. It was cosy and she could see why he had wanted to keep this to himself.

He watched her eyes trip around his room from thing to thing. Sheldon supposed that someone so appreciative of his small space might not be such an intrusion. The light paused to refract off her eyes, blending with her hair. Beauty was not Sheldon's main area of interest, or even close. And yet he found himself studying it at this moment.

'Sweetie, I have bad news,' she said putting her hand back where it had been when she'd thanked him before.

'Oh?' Sheldon said wondering what bad news routinely followed arm touching.

'Your laser thingy, it's gone…' Penny said.

Sheldon whipped his head round, 'Gone?'

Penny nodded and pursed her lips. 'The guys took it for a walk and, then came back without it. The noise woke me up and I saw them taking it down the stairs. I would have given hot pursuit but I still don't feel too great.'

'I wouldn't expect you to give chase. Though they're slow, they are weasel like. I will deal with this,' he sighed. He seemed disappointed, but it passed. He was conscious of her increased need for rest.

'It's time for sleep, good night Penny.' He'd spent several hours constructing the new laser tracking system, and they'd stolen it. How people expected to be kept safe if they disposed of important security systems he did not know. He was furious to be sure but didn't think it was relevant to Penny's current presence for her to know.

He stood to show her out. Sheldon was tired from the contemplation he'd given the situation.

'Sheldon, aren't you forgetting something?' Penny said taking hold of that goofy pyjama top. Hardly more daring than she usually was with him, but this time she wasn't trying to piss him off.

Sheldon noted pyjamas, slippers, an unfamiliar hand scrunching his night wear. 'Your hand on my top?'

'A kiss, Sheldon,' Penny smirked. 'You set a precedent.' Penny felt brave doing this, she'd always just felt typical with other guys. But with Sheldon it was something very much over the boundaries.

Sheldon tried to step back and the hand slipped away. Her face faltered slightly and she straightened. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep.' Penny's thoughts jumped back to his mouth finding hers for a moment. That place where things had tipped.

He stepped back into her personal space and leaned down. He angled himself towards Penny and stopped. Heat rushed into her face.

'Yes, I did set a precedent.' He made the decision. Hand placed on her back, he kissed Penny and felt her kiss him back. An exquisite moment, the counterbalance wobbled back and forth tumultuously in Sheldon's chest until he felt rather breathless. She smelled sweet like all the bizarre bath products she used but she also smelled of just Penny. The presence that had placed itself beside his spot and in his life.

They broke apart and Sheldon's hand fell to Penny's waist. He rubbed his lips together unused to how out of breath he was. The material of her top distracted him, _so soft,_ he contemplated.

'Sheldon?' Leonard's voice came from out in the hall.  
>Penny's eyes were wide like saucers and she tried not to laugh.<br>'Blast,' Sheldon muttered.

Leonard glanced at his roommates door. No response. This could be good news or very, very bad news. Knowing his own chances, probably the latter.

* * *

><p>Sheldon had tried to blow Leonard's head up through the door but Penny had distracted him. He sat dispondently on the sofa wondering what was bothering him. Penny had left, much to Leonard's confusion and nothing more had been said. Leonard paced back and forth drinking soya milk from the carton and sputtering as he tried to convince himself to just go to bed and stop freaking out.<p>

Sheldon ignored the messy noise and lay his head back. It had been a welcome intrusion, fascinating. She was an almost centre to his life outside of Caltech, she irked him almost hourly.

Penny gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed. Padding into the other room she started picking things up off the floor and folding them. Realising what she was doing she yelped and the clothes flew everywhere. She'd kissed him once and already started tidying!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make more chapters and fend off the migraines.<strong>


	4. Firefly Friends

**It hasn't been that long since my last migraine, so I apologise on not returning sooner! I own nothing.  
><strong>  
>Previously:<em><br>Penny gave up trying to sleep and started picking things up off the floor and folding them. Realising what she was doing she yelped and the clothes flew everywhere. She'd kissed him once and, already started tidying!_

* * *

><p>Penny stumbled into the living room post work. Glad of last nights glitch in her routine, she grabbed a folded shirt off the stack she'd made. Her eyes felt red rimmed and puffy, everything still rung in her ears, when would this migraine leave her in peace? She'd be glad to put her feet up and stop thinking about table orders.<p>

Once she felt slightly more refreshed Penny picked a glass off the side and swilled red wine half way to the brim. Taking the glass and her slippers she headed over to the guys apartment. Opening the door she was greeted by a swift sleight of hand that removed her glass and nudged her towards the sofa.

'Hey, where are you taking that?' Penny said feebly sitting purposefully in Sheldon's spot. Wackadoodle.

'You're experiencing prolonged migraines, red wine is a major trigger of that and a myriad of other health complications.' Sheldon said returning with herbal tea and placing it into her hands. She shifted across to allow Sheldon his spot back.

After the heavy work day Penny was glad of the warmness that seeped into her tired hands. 'Thanks Sheldon.'

Leonard arrived home in a flash of work clothes, 'I'm just going to get changed, don't start without me!'

Sheldon rolled his eyes, 'How can we start without him? We need three players.' Howard didn't want to attend so soon after his injured, pride.

'Sheldon?' Penny turned her head to him. 'I don't think I can play tonight,' her head was full of gushing waves of pain.

Sheldon noted the increased weight leaning into his side. Penny had indeed not improved in health.

'I know its vintage video game night, but can we do something else?' _Please, she thought._

Sheldon found himself nodding, 'Meemaw raised me to be a gentleman, this moment surely suffices.'

Brushing an imaginary hair off her cheek, Sheldon joined his lips with hers. The contact was as unusual as the first two times, but it felt more natural. Penny was surprised at his instigation once again, especially with Leonard in only the next room.

Leonard's returning footfalls called for his hand to slip away and his lips to brush the corner of her mouth.

'Leonard, we're going to watch Firefly tonight, and when I say we, do not think that includes you. I believe you have something to pick up and return to my possession.' Sheldon wanted peace and quiet for Penny, that was why he wanted Leonard out of the apartment. How could Sheldon miss time alone with her? It wasn't something they sought out purposefully.

'Oh come on, Sheldon,' Leonard fumed, he'd been at work all day and this was one of the few times in a day with Penny. He wasn't warming to how close those two had been sitting recently.

'If you do not still possess my hard work, you can feel free to return upwards of six thousand dollars for replacement equipment,' Sheldon faced him down and Leonard sighed.

'Fine,' stalking back to his room to retrieve his car keys, Leonard dialled Howard's number.

'Howard, we have to rearm the Terminator. Yes, I'm serious,' he snapped. The front door slammed shut in his wake and Penny nearly spilled her hot drink. Sheldon steadied her mug and got up to place the DVD in the player. Muting all sound he came and sat down again beside Penny, producing a blanket in his wake.

'I'm glad you're getting your thingy back,' she placed her hand comfortingly on Sheldon's as he settled.

Pulling the blanket higher with one hand he laced his fingers with hers, 'I'm glad it'll be a darn sight quieter in here tonight.'

A few episodes later Sheldon broke the comfortable silence. 'Are we friends?'

Penny heard his quiet question from her vantage point against his shoulder.

'Of course sweetie.' Penny sensed his dejection.

'We're more than friends too,' she said to clear up the complicated mass that had probably developed in his mind.

His fingers consciously rubbed her knuckles as he pondered the dynamic.

'I don't think you would kiss me if you didn't feel anything for me,' Penny said. From her knowledge of Sheldon, he hadn't kissed anyone before her. Beverly didn't count, that had been more of an attack on his person.

Sheldon voiced his musings, 'you occupy more than thirty percent of my time.'

'Sheldon why can't you say that you like spending time with me.'

'One would think that was clear enough. I simply meant to say you are a big part of my life. One I could not easily remove or wish to,' Sheldon adjusted so he could face Penny.

'Do you wish to join me for a date this Saturday?'

Penny's head felt a bit clearer after the couple of hours lying on his shoulder. Her thoughts had pondered little else the past few days besides her Wackadoodle. 'Sheldon, I...'

A light switched on in Sheldon's head, taking her moment of thought as opportunity he stood and motioned for her to sit in his spot, Penny shifted across dumbstruck.  
>Sitting back down where she had been, he waited for her response.<br>Kissing the hand that held her own Penny pulled his face down to hers. She didn't push, or scare him, just told him yes.  
>His mind felt hazy from the kiss, did people always feel so befuddled after kissing?<p>

The front door swung open to sounds of shock, a moment later there was a clattering power up and Sheldon was on the floor.

Penny jumped up and fell onto him after lying so long. 'Sheldon?' she shook him, panicked by his prone body.

Howard had the good grace to look incredibly sheepish, Leonard however was preoccupied bearing the weight of Sheldon's handy work.

'You shot him,' Howard jumped as he paced running his hands through his hair.

'He deserved it,' Leonard said easing the death ray onto the desk. 'He made this thing, might as well get a taste of his own medicine.'

Penny's glare met her mark as he turned around. 'You think you can just shoot him because he was kissing me and, get away with it?' Her tone brooked no argument, Leonard knew she was highly pissed off.

'Woah-h, me and Howard are just going to step into the hall and leave you two alone,' Leonard doubted they could get up to anything now that Sheldon was unconscious. Howard just hoped Sheldon didn't rise to his feet to eliminate them before they'd made a decent head start.

The scarpering weasels brought Penny back to her senses, she propped Sheldon up, he was too heavy to transfer on to the sofa by herself. Standing gingerly she headed for Leonard's bedroom with a determined smirk.

* * *

><p>An hour later Penny was ready to pass out, with each trip across the landing she veered nearer the stairs.<p>

Placing another of Leonard's boxes onto her floor she was surprised to bump into Sheldon.

'Penny, what are you doing?' It appeared Leonard was moving into Penny's apartment. But that made no sense at all.

'Moving Leonard into here,' she said picking up some more of her clothes.

'My memory may be unclear but before I passed out we were in the middle of planning a date, have your intentions changed?' his hands felt clammy as they fidgeted.

Passing the pile of clothes to Sheldon, Penny kissed the corner of his frown. 'I'm moving in with you, Wackadoodle.'

She turned back to gathering her cuddly toys so she wouldn't see his response. She didn't want his rejection, yet the way Leonard had so easily attacked him made her uncomfortable and she might be lying if she said it wouldn't be fun.

A pile of assorted bears stood back up to face him, somewhere buried within them Penny chuckled sleepily. 'If you'll agree to my roommate agreement that is,' and started blindly across the room.

Sheldon stood straighter, '_Your_ roommate agreement?' his voice incredulous as he followed her.

She collapsed onto the sofa and bears tumbled all about her, 'Bazinga.' Sheldon sighed and picked up the ones that had fallen to the floor.

'Can you bring the rest of my things over sweetie?' she yawned. Quiet snores filtered about the room. Sheldon stood stunned by the changes in his life. She had fallen asleep with him in her apartment, now a roommate agreement was all that stood between this becoming _their_ apartment.

His mouth twitched at the corners as he walked steadily to retrieve Penny's belongings. He was unsurprised to see her signature hap dash methods being applied to moving, thankfully if she was asleep he could organise.

Sheldon's hands smoothed the last of the creases from her folded clothes that lay in her new drawers, the category list resting on top. He hoped she would be pleased with the room set up he had implemented. She was in Leonard's old room, but any trace of male decor had vanished beneath bright colours, piles of shoes and everything Penny-like.

Going back to the sofa he reached for one of the bears that had been left behind and took him to the others. It was garishly opposite to his own room, the interests seemed far apart, but he knew their appreciations were not so remote. With that in mind he slipped into his room, making no noise so he could finish before she woke up. Untacking a Firefly poster he fixed it to a free piece of wall amongst photographs of her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>please Review<strong>


	5. Pasadena Parents

**AN: I don't own any part of Big Bang Theory. After all this time I'm still completely enamoured with Sheldon and Penny's dynamic.**

_Previously: _Going back to the sofa he reached for one of the bears that had been left behind and took him to the others. It was garishly opposite to Sheldon's own room, the interests seemed far apart, but he knew their appreciations were not so remote. With that in mind he slipped into his room, making no noise so he could finish before she woke up. _Untacking a Firefly poster he fixed it to a free piece of wall amongst photographs of her friend._

* * *

><p>Sheldon woke with a start, there was a horrific jangling noise coming from his kitchen. Stumbling his way towards the hideous cacophony he found Penny dancing,<em> that was not so hideous,<em> it was much the same scene as when she had stayed here with Leonard. Breakfast cereals were out of order, the coffee pot was sitting on the coffee table, and she was using his favourite mug.

Penny watched Sheldon's face crumple with frustration until she burst out laughing.

'Come on Sheldon, you can dance with me now.'

'To this?' he gestured to the radio, 'I think not.' He picked up the coffee pot and poured himself a generous helping. The song changed to something more country, something his sister might have played, putting his morning coffee down and meeting her challenging smile he held his arm out. 'One dance.'

This wasn't the way either of them had ever started their days, but Sheldon was sweeping her across the floor. Penny couldn't believe she was country waltzing with Sheldon Cooper. The unlikely hero of her hometown dance lessons would be this lanky science genius who apparently knew how to move when the right tune was on.

'You're really amazing at this,' Penny said not missing a step and starting to laugh as she went. Sheldon's smile grew with each big light-footed glide.

'Meemaw thought it would be good for me to be able to impress the ladies.' He loved the feel of leading Penny, of her body trusting him with each movement; her mind was contemplating him.

'She sounds like a great woman Sheldon.' Penny liked hearing him talk about his Meemaw, it reminded her of her own grandma, not that she was around anymore. It had been so long since Penny had been home she thought as she stepped to the side and past his foot as he held her.

'Would you like to meet her?' Sheldon said coming to a stop and pulling her back as the song lulled not releasing her hands.

Penny blinked and blinked again. _Meet the Meemaw, oh my gosh_.

Sheldon's tongue dashed out to lick his lips, he hadn't meant to ask in the moment but it had slipped out.

'Your nervous,' Penny said, 'If you're nervous as well…then yes.'

She wanted to take a leap with him, because there _was_ equal ground no matter how much people thought they were unequally yoked. He was broaching relationships for the first time ever, and well Penny was taking someone seriously for the first time in forever.

Sheldon kissed her hand and did a country bow. 'If only I had my hat.'

He had his own hat, oh boy Penny couldn't wait to get out back home.

She drove them to work and had enough to distract her that she managed not to choke anyone at the Cheesecake factory. There were things she needed to pack, no one she especially needed to call and a boyfriend scientist to pick up from work. Leonard wasn't excommunicated but he had left the transportation of Sheldon to Penny.

Pulling out her phone Penny dialled her Dads number; ten minutes of catching up later she hung up and sighed. Sheldon got in the car and tried to gauge Penny's mood, it wasn't as light as it had been this morning.

'Do you want to dance again?' Sheldon said cocking his head slightly and reaching for his door handle.

'No.'

Sheldon pulled his hand back into his lap and waited for her next words.

'I called my Dad to say I was coming out there and now they want to meet you. I know that wasn't part of the plan, I was just going to go by and say hi but I guess they're really excited.' She said it all in a rush as she pulled out of the parking space, signalled to pull out of the parking lot and waited for his response.

'Well that's fine with me, your parents will be impressed to see you've landed yourself such an educated man,' Sheldon said quirking a smile.

'Or they'll be devastated that you don't work in cattle,' Penny said giggling.

Sheldon thought of all the farm work he'd done in his time, he knew his way around even if it was not his choice of career. 'Perhaps,' he said coyly, keeping this information to himself. He wanted Penny's parents to like him, for her and for him he supposed.

Penny slammed the boot shut and winced hoisting her oversized bag onto her shoulder. Sheldon appeared suddenly at her side, 'give that to me,' he said hurriedly.

'Sheldon you've got your own bags,' Penny said, she was touched that he'd noticed, but of course Sheldon had probably calculated exactly how much they weighed.

'Yes but It looks very unbecoming if I make you carry them in yourself,' he said lifting them from her grip. 'Did you pack _everything_ you own?' Sheldon said pretending to drag the rucksack towards the front porch.

'Uh huh, every pair of shoes of I own,' Penny deadpanned watching him mock complain. He nodded and then straightened suddenly when someone came out of the front door.

'Dad, hey,' Penny moved around Sheldon's frozen form and hugged her dad. 'It's great to see you.'

Her dad surveyed Sheldon sceptically. _Thin as a rake, looked like he might fall down in a light breeze, _her father thought.

'Is this your driver?' her dad said keeping his arm around her.

'No dad, this is my evil genius boyfriend, or Sheldon as I like to call him,' sometimes. She had so many nicknames for Sheldon at this point, but her father didn't need to hear them while he was sizing up how fast Sheldon could run.

Wackadoodle was staying still, not fearful of his predator but a fixture of infectious calm. His was face was all relaxed, but Penny saw the white grip on their bags.

'Sheldon, why don't you bring those bags inside and then you two can wrestle.'

Sheldon squirmed visibly and then stopped as Penny made that face. _Sarcasm_, he thought. He was glad not to have to wrestle with the questionably clean father of his girlfriend, but he didn't need to make it obvious.

They had been there about an hour, awkward silences and introductions were over at last. Sheldon was sitting in the window seat sipping his decaffeinated coffee.

'Sheldon, where are my keys?' Penny said picking things up and leaving them where she pleased in her increasingly frantic search. He arched an eyebrow and trained his eyes on her wiggling form as she rifled through drawers she hadn't even opened since arriving at her parents' house.

'You asked me that twice already, honestly Penny.' He was baffled at how air headed she had been since leaving Pasadena. Penny was not anywhere near his level of intellect, but she was by no means stupid.

Standing he crossed to her in three strides and picked the keys off the kitchen top, waving them in front of her nose.

She wrinkled said nose and glared at the keys. 'I swear, the one place you don't look.' Reaching to grab them out of his hand, Sheldon pulled them high out of her reach.

'Reasonable exchange please,' his eyes flickered around her face.

Smiling at her tall whackadoodle, Penny pushed off the counter to kiss him quite firmly on the mouth for a few seconds. His mouth followed her as he dazedly lowered his hand, transferring the keys.

'You kids,' her mother laughed as she came in with a box of fresh eggs. 'Try to remember to actually pick some food up while you're out of our hair.'

Penny's mother was through and through where Penny found her capability of spirit. Her father wasn't exactly a show of social graces but he certainly functioned more easily than Sheldon. Sheldon could see how these two people had made the woman he had just kissed.

'Penny, I like your parents,' he said as he sat beside her in the car, his approval was firm.

'Well good sweetie, they like you too.' Trees whipped past the open windows filling the cab with the scent of autumn. Penny drove with a sweeping abandon, glad to be back on the wide Nebraska roads driving her parents flat bed truck.

'Do you want to go for a drink?' Penny said pulling the wheel hard right down one of the streets. It wasn't likely that Sheldon would want to drink, but she wanted to ask him.

'Now? Penny you're driving.' Sheldon gripped the door a little.

'Now or tonight, I don't mind.' She shrugged and moved into park outside the convenience store.

'Tonight would be acceptable, it would give me time to change.' He had said looking at the shirt he had put on at Penny's insistence.

Penny glanced across, 'some jeans wouldn't go amiss.'

'Are you trying to bring the country out of me?' Sheldon said shrewdly.

'Trust me. Wear jeans,' Penny smiled hopping down out of the cab.

Sighing he joined her. 'Fine, you have certain dressing decision rights anyway.'

'Really?'

'No, but I don't mind you dressing me.'

Soon they had all the bits that her parents had asked them to pick up for dinner and were heading back.

'Hey mom,' Penny called with several bags pressed to her chest. Sheldon started to unpack and categorise all the ingredients much to her mother's amusement.

'He's an organised sort of boy isn't he?'

'You have no idea,' Penny whispered slyly before going to help him. Their hands brushed as they placed precise amounts of vegetables next to pots of spices and spoons. It was like they were learning a dance, eyes catching every time they bumped into each other.

'Mom, we're going out after dinner.' Penny said lighting one of the burners for cooking.

'Alright sweetie just don't get arrested, your dad is real tired.' She winked as she laid the table.

_Arrested?! What on earth had Penny been like as a child?_ Sheldon's musings were quieted by Penny dropping the knife she'd been carrying. The clang of metal on wood made him jump nearly a mile high. 'Penny?' he said rushing up to her side.

'I'm fine, just a small one,' she said pointing at her head and breathing through her nose.

_Another migraine. _'Penny you should really see a doctor about those.' Sheldon said with a warm gentle hand on her back incase she got dizzy. He led her towards the table. 'Sit, I'll finish making dinner.'

'Go to the doctor about what?' her mother said coming round to kneel beside her daughter.

'It's nothing, I've just had some pretty bad migraines the past few months.' Penny said looking down at her mother's concerned eyes. 'I'm working a lot, I probably just needed a bit of a break.'

'Is that right Sheldon?' her mom turned a sceptical eye on the unsuspecting physicist. He in turn shuffled and carried on cutting the vegetables with his lips firmly closed. 'I see you two are in each others confidence.' She said glancing from one to the other. 'Just you make sure nothing happens to my beautiful daughter and make sure she gets to a doctor.'

'Mom, he doesn't have to do that.'

'I don't mind, it would be my pleasure Mrs Hooper.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rather than writing a sequel I thought I would continue right here. Review your thoughts...dancing, parents, and migraines?<strong>


End file.
